Lock up
by TheDarkWitchOfTheNight
Summary: One night Joker gets an unexpected Room mate, and just guss who it is!
1. Day 1

I have no idea where this is going… I just started typing during class and this is what came out…. This is NOT yaoi. Ok… at most it's a friendship.

If asked, most inmates at Arkahm would have told you that life in there is hell…. As long as they were aware that you were even asking. But there is one inmate who will tell you that the place is akin to a summer home, it's a place of relaxation and of deeper thought.

This inmate is Joker, he has no other alias and is Gotham's "Clown Prince of crime" as he will tell you. He also has always had a single cell all to himself… that is about to change…

Lock Up

Day 1

It was in the middle of the night that he got his new roommate, not surprisingly he was a little intrigued, never had they dared to place any one with him. For fear that he would kill them… or worse…

Yet here was a man whom was apparently sharing his cell…

"So what are you in for huh?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Get away from me clown." Was his only response.

Now, I think, is a good time to tell you that the lights are not on, they are turned off at 8 and not turned on till 7. But that voice, that rough sandpaper voice, he would know anywhere.

"Batsy?... "The madman asked. He did not receive an answer as the man simply laid down on the cot and went to sleep.

In the darkness Joker sat and watched this new development with interest. If indeed this is the man behind the mask then this could get fun… He shrugged his shoulders and decided to leave it until morning.

Bad day… horrible day. Bruce thought as he got his breakfast. He did not know how they had found him nor did he care much… the only upside was that commissioner Gordon decided it was in the best interest of all Gotham that no one knows batman's true identity.

Bad day… Very, very, bad day. Because not only did he get caught, but, apparently the orderlies decided it might be fun to see what happens when you lock two arch enemies in the same room.

The clatter of a tray landing next to him made him look up, right into the glinting green eyes of The Joker. "Morning Batsy!" he whispered happily as he sat next to him. A stern glare was all the answer the clown got, which of course made him laugh.

"Easy Bats I'm not goanna tell anyone! That would ruin the fun don't you think?" he said quietly licking his scars all the while.

It was taking every ounce of reserve Bruce had not to punch the annoying clown in the face, things were bad enough as it was.

"Im not the Batman."

Joker's face went stern as he looked Bruce in the eye. "Bull shit." He said quietly. "I have spent the last 2 years fighting you, listening to your voice. You are the closest thing to a friend I have Bats I know who you are when I hear you, no one could forget that voice of yours." He sat back calmly.

"You're crazy." Bruce stated simply.

"I'm not crazy, no… I might be insane but I'm not crazy."

Bruce scoffed quietly "there's a difference?"

Joker looked him in the eye again. "Yes, Bats, they-" he gestured around the room to the other inmates "are crazy. You… Me… were insane." At the hardening of Bruce's eyes (they could get harder?) He hastened to catch himself. "There is nothing wrong with being insane, every one's a little insane, the difference however between insane and crazy is simple. Logic. Crazy people have no logic. They don't understand. They don't follow the rules because the rules are gone. Now insane people, we still have our logic we understand the rules and we choose to use them to our advantage." He paused licking his lips watching Bruce's pensive expression. "Like it or not Bats, it fits…" with that he picked up his try and left Bruce to his own thoughts.

As the week progressed Joker became sure that Bruce Wayne was Batman, it was just a matter of getting Bruce to admit it himself.

So, on that Friday, joker sat on the floor in their shared cell, Bruce staring up at the ceiling from his cot. Softly he began singing in a weird tune… "Batman's insane Batman's Bruce Wayne. Batman's insane batman's Bruce Wayne…" Over and over, slowly agitating the dark knight.

As joker continued singing his song, Bruce became more restless, tossing and turning on his cot fidgeting continuously until he snapped.

"Shut up Joker!" he yelled in the clowns face.

"Oh I'm sorry Bats, was I bothering you?" he looked up at Bruce the grizzly smile playing across his face joining the real one.

"for the last time clown I am NOT the batman!"

The effect of this statement was not what Bruce had planned, instead of shutting up, Joker began laughing, and Bruce snapped. "Enough!" he growled pouncing on the annoying clown.

Joker kicked at him and threw him off, still laughing, still singing. Bruce got up and went after him again this time pinning the clown to the floor of the cell.

"I said shut up!" he growled.

"Sure Batsy! Now you've proved me right I'll be quiet!" Bruce glared at the clown but got off of him, resisting the urge to hit him some more. But for the rest of the night Joker was quiet.

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you just tell me it's crap! Just review! If you do review ill update sooner! ^^


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer! I do not under any circumstances claim Bat Man or Joker… I am simply kidnapping them for my own sick purposes!

Day 2

The next morning passed without incident, Bruce got up, showered and went to breakfast with the rest of the inmates, while Joker sat on the other side of the room watching.

Thoughts of the night before entered his head and he groaned. No he had not confirmed that he was Bat Man but neither had he denied it. As he looked up at him, joker smiled knowingly and Bruce groaned again.

Across the room Joker stifled a laugh, seeing Batsy all out of sorts was funny! It was kinda like looking at a teenager who was caught looking at porn by his father the night before, hilarious! Of course he was the father in this case, which only made it funnier to him.

Things did not get better as the day progressed, every time Bruce looked up Joker was doing something with a bat. Whether it be painting one, or telling jokes, it was constant. Eventually the day ended and they were back in their cell. Joker sitting on the ground with Bruce in his bunk.

"You can admit it you know…" the clown drawled lazily.

"I'm not him." Bruce responded irritably.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Fine lie. But I was not lying when I said you are the closest thing I have to a friend. Not that I need any, I don't need any one… well… anyone but you bats…" joker rolled his eyes at himself and wished he had his knives back.

Bruce shifted slightly, but gave no other sign that he was listening.

"It's funny, the only time I can truly think rationally is when I'm fighting you… him… whatever. When I'm around Bats its different for me, I'm normal again. It's like before the accident, before…" he gestured to his scares. "I don't have to be a monster, a part of me, which is almost dead, wants to be normal, wants to be human." He looked up at the only person who ever tried to understand him, but when no answer cam he returned his eyes to his hands.

Then, when he was resigned to silence his companion spoke.

"We do not have to be monsters, we can fight them, beat them. The choice lies with us, with our strength, with our will. We can take them, harness them and make them fight for our side. Your right Jack-"Joker looked up abruptly at his given name. "I am The Bat Man… or… I was." Bruce rolled onto his side to look at his once arch enemy, what he is now to him? God only knows.

"How did you find my name?" He asked quietly.

"Come on Jack, I am the world's greatest detective."

Joker half sighed half laughed at the comment. "You never seem to surprise me. You know that Bats?"

Bruce chuckled himself and rolled onto his side. "So, Jack, what do we do now?"

Joker just looked back up at the ceiling and smiled. "I have no idea."

A.N. Please review, I love knowing your thoughts on my writing and love knowing you liked (or hated) reading my work, any author will tell you that reviews, good or bad, are what we live for. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
